


The Ghost Of You

by vldpercy



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vldpercy/pseuds/vldpercy
Summary: I am vldpercy on Instagram! I hope you all like this and please let me know if you’re from IG or not in the comments! This is based on an already existing AU about the Paladins souls going into their Lions when they die. When Lance does, the team has to find a new Paladin and find one just like Lance. Then one day he yells the Voltron chant Lance came up with. I hope y’all will leave me some kudos and any constructive criticism or tell me what y’all liked. I’m trying to improve in my writing, so I’d really appreciate it. Thanks again!





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'm sorry, paladins. It was too late to put him into the pods. It was already too late before he even made it onto the ship. I'm so sorry."_

Keith had been dreaming about that day for the past 4 months. The love of his life was suddenly taken away from him, without so much as a goodbye. The only reason he was barely functioning himself was because of his position as the Black Paladin. But he was only doing it for Lance. If Lance knew the thoughts that circulated through his mind, he'd be very upset.

He thought about all this as he panted in his sleep. Tired eyes looked at the ceiling as they welled up with tears. Keith let them fall. He had learned already that there was no use in stopping it. But the pain never seemed any easier. Nor the guilt he felt.

He sighed and sat up in his bed, swinging his feet over the side and letting them hit the cold floor. He wiped his cheeks and face and got up to put on a shirt before going to the training room. He didn't care what time it was. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. His already sore muscles ached as he walked down the corridor and halls to the familiar room. He sighed softly as he stood in the middle of the room with his bayard in hand, cracking his neck as he went into a defensive stance. He told his aching muscles that he'd stretch after.

This was usually how Keith would spend every night until everyone else woke up. He'd be a sweaty mess at breakfast before going to train more. If there was a job for Voltron, Keith would do it with giving little instruction and trying to get the job done as quick as possible. He'd be back to training, sometimes for hours, until he'd collapse in exhaustion or Shiro would force him to sleep. Keith had barely spoken a word to anyone about Lance. Or anything else, for that matter. Even Shiro. And as much as it scared the team, they had no clue what else to do. Yes, they all had lost him, but Keith had lost the person he loved most in the most horrific way imaginable. No one even knew what to begin to say, let alone how he felt.

Everyone was hurting over Lance's death, but they couldn't ignore the elephant in the room any longer. Without him, they knew they needed a new Red Paladin. They couldn't keep going on these missions without one. They barely made it out alive when there was a sudden ambush from the Galra. But no one knew how to bring it up. No one knew if they should bring it up. It had only been 4 months, but while they continued to mourn over Lance, there was a war to be won. And they were falling behind.

"We need a new paladin." Pidge had said it first. Hunk lifted his head up quickly to eye at her and Keith, before signaling at her to stop. She only shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know it's way too soon for this, but it's true. We barely got out of there alive, we can't just-"

"Pidge is right." Keith's soft voice interrupted, the crack in between barely audible. Everyone looked at Keith immediately, giving their undivided attention. It would be the first time he would speak more than a few words to them since Lance died.

"We can't keep ignoring the fact that we need to form Voltron. Lance... he's gone. And we can't do anything about it. We need to get back into this war and get back to work. Starting tomorrow, we look for a new... a new Red Paladin...I'm going to train." Keith hadn't looked at them the whole time. His voice would become soft before it got loud again, trying to hide the cracking in his voice and letting his hair mask the forming tears. But the team heard every word he said. Shiro hadn't been able to look away from him the whole time. His heart ached for Keith. He had some idea of what Keith was going through. But Keith wouldn't even glance at him, let alone talk to him. For once in all of Shiro's life, he had no clue how to approach Keith and it left him frustrated and upset. All he wanted to do was help him, but he simply didn't know how.

-

True to his word, Keith was training, panting as he swung his sword skillfully and strategically at the Gladiator with full force, screaming as he plunged the sword into the robotic body. He had been training for hours already, but Keith could only tell by the way he felt his body burning out. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He dropped his bayard and fell to his knees as the Gladiator came back in perfect condition, ready to fight again.

"Level 100. Kill me." Keith croaked as he bent all the way back until his head hit the floor. He let his knees up and sprawled the rest of his body on the floor in front of it, still panting slightly as he stared at the ceiling. As always, whenever Keith told the stimulator to kill him, it only went away and turned itself off. Keith let out a heavy breath and he felt his eyes well up in tears again.

He didn't bother getting up when he heard footsteps coming into the room, only shifting his weight to his elbow and wiping his face when he realized it was Shiro. A new wave of tears hit him when he realized he was hoping for Lance to walk through the doors. He did nothing to stop the shaking of his shoulders as a sob racked through him. He only lifted a hand up to his mouth to stop what would be a broken cry of pain.

Shiro observed Keith. His heart clenched at the sight of him. He heard what Keith had asked of the Gladiator and he let tears fill his own eyes as he sat on the floor next to Keith, wrapping his strong arms around him. He rested his legs, one behind Keith and the other in the space underneath his bent knees. He put his hand to Keith's head and pushed it to his chest. Keith only cried harder and pushed his face further as he sobbed in the middle of the training room, Shiro crying with him as he stroked Keith's hair. They stayed like that until Keith had no more tears left to cry in him. Even then, he was a trembling mess, his shoulders and body shaking as he tried to regulate his breathing. Lance's name would keep running through his mind which only spurred on the trembling boy more. Shiro had the words "panic attack" drifting in the back of his head.

"How about he go back to your room and we get you to sleep, okay? I'll even carry you." Shiro said softly, trying his best to be as nurturing as possible. Keith nodded his head before he stood up on his own and wrapped his arms around himself as his body continued to tremble. Shiro made note of his trembling legs and decided that it wasn't because of how fragile Keith was feeling, but more to the fact of his daily visits to the Gladiator.

Shiro wrapped his hands over Keith's and steadily walked him to his room. Keith removed his shirt, shoes and socks before he lied down in what used to be his and Lance's bed, throwing their blanket over him self. Shiro stood next to the bed and made to leave when he heard Keith's voice, hoarse and soft from crying so hard for so long.

"S-stay. Please. You...he...you remind me of h-him." Shiro looked at Keith stunned. He let out a small breath and nodded his head before he sat up in Keith's bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was still sweaty, but Shiro would let it slide. As long as Keith felt okay.

Shiro stayed, even after Keith had fallen asleep. He looked around the room, not yet wanting to get up when he saw a familiar jacket on a hook. He let out a small sob when he had realized who it had belonged to. It was Lance's jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith woke up the next day, groggy. He felt like he could sleep for a few more at least and turned over to get more comfortable. He extended his arm to the other side of the bed and patted around for the familiar warmth of his lover but was met with cold bed sheets and a growing ache in his heart.

 

"Lance?" Keith called out softly, his throat straining slightly. He sat up and looked around the room. All he saw was his own clothing on the floor. He felt some sense of relief when he saw the familiar jacket on the hook and smiled. It was short lived when he saw the doors to his room open and was met with Shiro and a tray of food. The ache in his heart grew as he suddenly remembered.

 

_Everything's gonna be okay._

_Don't worry._

_Lance, stay with me!_

_I'm here._

_Lance, wake up._

_Lance, wake up, please!_

_I can't do this without you._

_Please._

_I love you._

 

Keith's breathing became shallow suddenly. His eyes met with Shiro as he gripped his chest and whimpered. Tears welled up in his eyes. Why'd he have to remember? Why couldn't this just be some sick nightmare that he was going to wake up from soon?

 

"Keith, it's okay. I'm here. I-I um... I know I'm not him. I know i will never be him, but regardless, I'm going to take care of you, okay? Just like old times." Shiro bent to his knees on the floor and rested his hands on Keith's trembling forearms. Keith let out shaky breaths as his hand continued to clench and pull on top of his chest, scratching the skin raw with his short nails. Shiro grabbed his hand gently and held it in his own. Keith met his eyes again, filled with tears. Shiro was sure Keith's vision was blurred with them.

 

"Please, Keith. Talk to me. I'm begging you to talk to me." Shiro pleaded, softly. Keith continued to whimper, his free hand going to cover his mouth. He shook his head.

 

"I don't...know how. I-i feel like I'm suffocating. I don't know what to do...without him. I don't want to be alive without him, Shiro. I don't want to be alive." Keith cried harder, his whimpers turning to sobs as his cries became nearly violent. Shiro quickly sat next to Keith, pulling the blanket over Keith's naked back before hugging him. Keith didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around Shiro's torso and burying his head in his chest. He closed his eyes and held back his sigh; Keith hadn't been this clingy since the day he told him about his illness all those years ago in the Garrison. Now though, it seemed as if Keith were being blown away and Shiro was his only lifeline.

 

"I know this doesn't even come close to what you're going through but... I remember when I told Adam about going on the Kerberos mission. When he told me he wouldn't be there if I came back. I just wish he would've realized I was going on that mission for him." Shiro said, rubbing Keith's back subconsciously. Keith had stopped crying so hard, but tears still continued to shed. Shiro had gotten his attention.

 

"What do you mean you went for him? He wanted to spend the rest of your life together. I don't understand." Keith voiced his thoughts. Shiro only nodded and rested his cheek on top of Keith's head.

 

"I know. And I wanted that, too. But I couldn't have him remember me like that. I couldn't have him see me like that, on my death bed. I would be damned if Adam had to take care of me everyday while I sick and dying. I couldn't put him through that. I could never put him through that." Shiro said, tears silently falling. "I loved Adam with every cell in my body, but I did what I did to protect Adam. And I stand by my decision. Even if I had lost the love of his life.” Shiro finished.

 

"Do you think Lance..." Keith trailed off, but he knew that Shiro knew what he was talking about.

 

"If Lance was as much of a disaster as I am, then yes. I think that's exactly why he did what he did." Shiro nodded. Keith chuckled at Shiro calling himself and Lance a disaster, but a small hint of bitterness was laced within it.

 

"You're both idiots." Keith grumbled, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He didn’t move or speak for a while, letting himself recollect his thoughts and relax. Shiro was warm in what he felt was a cold bitter world without Lance. After a while, he released his grip around Shiro and sat up to wipe his eyes and get ready. He remembered what he told everyone yesterday. They needed to replace him.

-

 

" This is the Black Paladin of Voltron. I am sending this message to all our allies of the Coalition in hopes of finding... in hopes of finding a Red Paladin of Voltron. A new Red Paladin. Although our team still mourns the lost ofwho I- we lost, there can be no further delay. We are asking for volunteers from every planet to step up and take the challenge to join our team. Starting tomorrow we will be going to each planet and testing those who wish to be part of Voltron. Good luck to you all." Keith turned off the camera after that and held his hand over his mouth and let out a shaky breath. His eyes filled with tears. Shiro put his hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

 

"You did great. I'm proud of you, Keith. He would be, too." Shiro said. Keith nodded his head and wiped his tears away. He let out another shaky breath as he stood up and inhaled deeply. He cleared his throat before he turned to Shiro.

 

"Hunk said he was going to make that weird pasta stuff with that white sauce. I've been looking forward to it since he made it the last time. Come to the kitchen with me?" Keith asked, his voice hoarse and wavering. It always seemed to be like that. His hand was in Shiro’s shoulder as his gaze was on the floor. Shiro only smiled and nodded before he patted Keith’s hand and let him lead the way out of the room.

 

-

 

"Keith! The food isn't ready!" Hunk whined as Keith went over to the pots on the stove. Keith only looked at the sauce as his stomach grumbled.

 

"The sauce looks ready to me. Can I jut get a spoonful?" Keith asked, not turning away from the sauce. Hunk sighed.

 

"The sauce is not ready, actually, and no, you can't. Now, get out of my kitchen. Go sit on the chairs, away from the food and i will let you try the sauce when it is ready. Shiro, help." Hunk pleaded at him before he grabbed Keith’s wrist so he would put his pinky in boiling food. Shiro snorted and grabbed Keith's arm, pulling him over to the table and chairs. Keith sighed and rolled his eyes as he let himself be pulled away.

 

At least he seems to be feeling better, Hunk thought to himself, smiling softly. He sighed deeply when his thoughts ran to Lance and what he would've said.

 

Make extra. He hasn't been eating well lately and you know he loves when you make this, Lance would've said. Hunk would do just that. Hunk would do anything for Lance, dead or alive. And as he poured more “pasta” into a separate pot, he wiped away tears.

 

“You would’ve ambushed me, too.” Hunk said laughing to himself. He looked at Keith. He’d take care of him now, for Lance, in the best way he knew how. He owed it to them both, Lance and Keith.

 

“He’ll be okay, buddy. I’ll make sure of it.” He promised silently to Lance as he stirred the pasta into the sauce. And he’d keep his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for some blood and talk Suicide and attempted suicide. It’s in the first half of the chapter. Enjoy.

A few weeks had passed by. It had been 5 months since Lance’s death.

 

Keith hadn’t really realized until the day after. They were on a new planet, looking at the small portion of the population who had volunteered when he overhead Coran talking to the planet’s diplomats.

 

His breathing hitched and suddenly, he wasn’t concerned about the potential new Red Paladin that could be amongst the participants. No, he cared about _his_ Red Paladin. His Lance. Who he’d never get back. His crossed arms fell to his sides as he inhaled sharply through his nose, deep and long. He gasped out the breath as he felt that all too familiar lump in his throat and threw his hand over his mouth in attempt to muffle any noises as tears wet his cheeks.

 

He ran into the Castle, into his room and fell to his knees. His head was buried in his hands, feeling increasingly frustrated as tears fell from his eyes. He didn’t know how long he could keep holding on for. He didn’t now if it was even worth it anymore.

 

“Lance... I need you. I need you, _please_ , just come back.” Keith’s body shook as he sobbed. He repeated his lover’s name, over and over, now a mantra as he felt himself losing his mind.

 

“Lance!” Keith screamed, feeling overwhelmed by the silence. He punched the wall next to him and reveled in the pain that spread like needles through his knuckles. He did it again, standing as he used the same hand, and felt the pain increase until it felt numb again. As his brain released the endorphins into his body, Keith sighed and panted. His hand was bloody, red, irritation marks already going from light pink to purple and blue. The doors to his room opened suddenly.

 

“Keith, what-“ Shiro’s worried voice broke through before stopping abruptly. Shiro saw blood on the wall and felt panic swell in his chest as his eyes darted to Keith, closing in on himself as he sunk back down to the floor. Shiro sunk down with him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling Keith’s back to his chest as he assessed over him, trying to find the source of blood. He nearly sighed in relief when he realized it was only his knuckles and not anything that would’ve potentially killed him. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

 

Keith’s eyes were blank. He only rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder before he felt as if he was leaving his own body, becoming disassociated with anything and everything. Shiro gently cradled Keith’s hand, cringing as he saw the raw and fresh flesh. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had broken his hand, but Shiro knew what that looked like and Keith’s didn’t look like it. He’d still have Coran do a further inspection though.

 

Keith, absolutely untouched with reality, was suddenly pulled back when Shiro had wrapped his arm around his neck and was now pulling him up off the floor and to his feet. Shiro walked them both to the bathroom, sitting Keith on the sink and facing him. Dazed and confused, Keith looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows and groaned as the pain in his hand finally settled. Lance would be upset, he thought himself. Lance isn’t here, another part of him said.

 

“You need to stop hurting yourself, Keith. I understand that you’re going through something, and I know it’s been more difficult to go through than any of us can comprehend, but it doesn’t make it okay for you to keep doing this to yourself.” Shiro scolded. Keith only nodded, feeling guilty. He knew that he was right. He knew what he wasn’t doing was healthy. But he also knew he wanted nothing more than to be with Lance again. He knew what he was doing.

 

“We can’t lose you, too. Do you understand that? And I’m not talking about the universe or Voltron. I’m talking about us; Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Allura and I. We’re your family, Keith. We all lost Lance, we can’t lose you, too.” Shiro was pleading with Keith. Begging him to stop this reckless behavior. Keith was barely listening.

 

 _We_ _all_ _lost_ _Lance_.

 

 _We_ _can’t_ _lose_ _you_.

 

“You lost me the second he was gone.” Keith murmured. Shiro heard him, loud and clear. And while his heart broke for Keith all over again, he couldn’t help but become agitated.

 

“You want to kill yourself to be with Lance again? Is that it Keith? You think all the pain and sadness and misery is going to end if you die? Lance would be furious with you-“ Shiro’s angry rambling was cut short by an equally frustrated Keith.

 

“He isn’t here anymore! He isn’t here anymore and it’s _killing_ me, Shiro. Everyday I wake up and turn over hoping to see him sleeping next to me. I pray the next time I go to sleep I get to dream about anything that isn’t him dying! I just want to _feel_ him again... just one more time. He used to make me feel so warm and now I just feel numb and cold all the time.” Keith’s voice had gotten softer and softer until he was talking at a normal volume, the cracks in his voice solid and audible. He wrapped his arms around himself as he closed his eyes, and he imagined Lance hugging him from behind but, as always, it did nothing to take away that emptiness in his chest. Shiro hesitated before cupping Keith’s face with one hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb. He held back tears when Keith leaned into it.

 

“He used to hold me in my sleep. He used to wake me up with kisses. He used to hug me after missions or throw his arm over my shoulder when he was flirting. He would kiss my forehead before going into our Lions. He’d kiss my scars, he’d play with my hair, he’d call me ‘Mullet’ to annoy me and then tell me how cute I looked. He _loved_ me and now he’s gone and he can’t love me anymore and I don’t know what to do without him. I don’t know how to live without him anymore.”

 

Shiro wiped at the tears on Keith’s cheeks. He pulled him into his chest as Keith sighed and continued to cry, wiping his face on Shiro’s armor. Shiro was just about to try and further comfort Keith when suddenly, the Castle shook with a roar from the hangers. Keith gasped and pulled his head away from Shiro looking out into the hall. Keith knew that roar. It was Red.

 

He pushed himself off the sink and sprinted out of the bathroom, heading straight for Red, going as fast he could physically push his body to. Shiro had been left behind but he still ran after him, letting Keith go ahead. Keith got to the hangers in record time, seeing the force field that had been around the Lion for 5 months now gone. Keith’s eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. Shiro ran in and noticed what Keith had seen, along with someone he hadn’t.

 

“Excuse me, but volunteers for the position of the Red Lion are supposed to be outside. Can I help you?” Shiro told the stranger from across the room. He stood ahead of Keith and began walking toward the Red Lion and the stranger, eyeing him.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. It felt like something was drawing me here and- I shouldn’t have snuck in. I’ll accept any punishment the Paladins of Voltron deem fit.” The man had said, his voice low, soft, oddly soothing. The species of this planet had many humanoid features, all accept for their eyes and the magic abilities they possessed. The stranger before him was as tall as he was, he had a strong and muscular build, with a wide back and a strong, chiseled jaw. The color of his skin was pale and milky and contrasted with his long jet black shoulder length hair. He was incredibly handsome, but judging by the rags and clothing that he wore, his background wasn’t a good one.

 

But all those thoughts left Shiro’s mind when he saw the man’s eyes. Shiro had learned, on their short time here, that depending on the magical capabilities the individual possessed, they would have multiple eye colors. The most he’d seen was some reds and greens or blues and purples, but this stranger had a vast assortment of colors in his iris’, a beautiful mess in his eyes and Shiro was mesmerized. He cleared his throat as he caught himself staring.

 

“It’s fine. Uh, what’s your name?” Shiro nearly stuttered as the man had straightened his back and looked at Shiro with the smallest bit of more confidence. Shiro could tell he was more or less shy, or just intimidated by the fact of Shiro’s position. Shiro could tell one thing for sure; this man was beautiful.

 

“I’m known as Mino. I-it’s an honor to meet a Paladin of Voltron.” Mino bowed to Shiro as he stood there awkwardly.

 

“Thank you, but there’s no need for that. You don’t have to bow.” Mino’s eyes widened as he looked away in embarrassment.

 

“Right, of course. I’ll make sure to show my respect and gratitude in other ways then.” Mino said, nervousness etched in his face.

 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Keith said suddenly, walking towards Mino with a stoic look on his face. He crossed his arms as he stood next to Shir. He’d be looking down on him if Mino wasn’t taller than he was.

 

“Keith, this is Mino. Mino, Keith. He’s the Black Paladin of Voltron.” Shiro introduced. Mino look awe stricken while Keith held a cold stare, unmoving.

 

“O-of course. It’s an absolute honor, sir. I can’t tell you how excited I was to hear you were recruiting a new Red Paladin.” Mino said, his face falling when he realized what he had said. 

 

“Not that I’m happy about what happened to the last Red Paladin. I just meant-“ Mino began rambling, but was caught off quickly.

 

 "If you'd like to continue to live, I suggest you stop talking." Keith threatened, bayard in hand before he huffed. He gave Mino a stare as sharp as daggers before he turned around and walked away. Shiro sighed as he stared at him before turning his attention back to Mino and offering a small smile.

 

“It’s best not to bring it up. Maybe not with anyone. How about we test you on your skills and see how well you fly the Red Lion?” Shiro said as Mino raised his head again and nodded, looking guilty as he stared at his own feet. Shiro closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as Mino walked ahead of him, out of the hangers and back outside. This is going to be absolutely terrible, he thought.

 

And boy, was he right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite Mullet. This one’s for you Keith.

“Keith, wake up.”

 

Keith rolled over, stirring in his sleep as he groaned. He smiled at the familiar scent of coconut and chamomile before his eyes fluttered open. He reached forward and placed his hands on broad shoulders, feeling the warmth underneath. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, reveling in the nostalgic feeling of warm hands on his cold back. He sighed in contentment.

 

“Good morning, Lance.” Keith grumbled, his eyes now fully open as he stared at the tan Paladin in front of him, getting lost in his ocean blue eyes. Lance was smiling back at him, one hand trailing up Keith’s spine to twirl a lock of his hair between his fingers.

 

“Good morning, Mullet.” Lance whispered before reaching forward and placing a soft kiss on Keith’s lips. Lance unwrapped his arms from Keith’s torso and instead cupped his face, pulling him in closer as their legs tangled against each other’s. Lance would pull back only to bring Keith forward again, continuously placing soft kisses on his face. Keith’s face was smushed under Lance’s hands, but he was smiling as best he could, his hands wrapped around Lance’s wrists as he looked at him before closing his eyes for every kiss.

 

“You have morning breath, you know?” Keith tried saying between smooshed lips. Lance finally let him go, but was still close as he smiled wide.

 

“You love it.” Lance teased before blowing air into his face. Keith scrunched his nose up before putting his hand over Lance’s mouth.

 

“You’re gross. How about we brush our teeth before you give me any more smelly kisses.” Keith said, playfully shoving Lance away before getting up. Lance rolled over to face him, pouting.

 

“That hurt Keith, that really hurt.” Lance said. The pout fell away quickly though as he admired Keith’s naked torso, absentmindedly biting his bottom lip.

 

“Lance, come on. I thought you wanted to kiss me?” Keith said, attempting to tease Lance. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he figured it had worked when Lance finally got up. He stood behind Keith before wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso again and pressing his back to his chest. Keith felt his body warm up instantly and he let his head rest on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Well, are you going to stand here and let me give you smelly kisses, or are we going to brush our teeth?” Lance asked after giving Keith small kisses over his neck and shoulder. Keith grumbled before finally moving, Lance following his steps so they wouldn’t fall.

 

They both went through their daily routine, well, Lance’s daily routine. Keith could never get enough of the way his face got all soft after using one of Lance’s creams and he knew Lance loved the feeling, too.

 

“You think Hunks’ up? I’m starving. Some alien eggs sound really good right about now.”

Lance said as he fixed his hair in the mirror. Keith came up and ruffled it, laughing.

 

“Come on, lover boy. I’ll race you!” Keith yelled before running off towards the kitchen. Lance, pouting, ran after Keith, using his long legs to his advantage and quickly catching up to him.

 

“You’re fixing my hair when we get to kitchen!” Lance barked from next to Keith.

 

“Not if I win!” Keith said, running faster, leaving Lance in dust. Lance growled and did his best to catch up. In the end, both were climbing over each other just to make it inside first, ending with them both toppled on top of each other on the floor.

 

Hunk only stared at them both, blinking.

 

“Hunk! Who was in here first?” Lance demanded, panting on the floor.

 

“Uh... Keith?” Hunk said, shrugging before he turned around to take something out of the oven. Lance grumbled on the ground while Keith smiled a mile wide then kissed his cheek as he got up.

 

“Come on, I thought you were hungry.” Keith chuckled as he pulled Lance up, pecking his lips as he continued to pout. Lance only rolled his eyes and smiled as Keith pulled him further into the kitchen.

 

“So what’s for breakfast, big guy? A little alien Eggs Benedict? Or some Deviled Alien... Eggs?” Lance continued to ask.

 

“What’s up with you and eggs today?” Keith asked, giving him a weird look.

 

“Uh no. Actually, I’ve made my own rendition of chicken pot pie. But without the chicken. I think it’s pretty good though.” Hunk said as he turned back to the counter to grab two pies and placing them in front of them. Keith and Lance eyed the pies like they hadn’t eaten in days before grabbing the utensils already on the table and eating the same way. They both moaned at the taste before taking bite after bite.

 

“Mmm. You never fail to amaze me with your cooking, Hunk.” Keith praised.

 

“Yeah! I don’t think the chicken pot pies on Earth were ever this good either.” Lance continued.

 

“Aw, thanks guys. I’m glad you’re enjoying your food.” Hunk said, blushing slightly.

 

Keith and Lance continued to eat as the rest of the team piled into the kitchen, thanking Hunk for breakfast and sitting at the table as they started to talk amongst themselves. Keith and Lance continued to stay at the table, even though they had finished. Lance was laughing at something Hunk had said when he suddenly felt Keith’s hand under the table. He looked at Keith, smiling, and took his hand. He chuckled as Keith blushed before they both went back to their conversations.

 

Suddenly, the world went hazy. As Keith felt himself wake up, Lance turned his head to look at him. His ocean blue eyes stared at Keith with a soft look. Tears welled in his eyes.

 

“Lance, what-“ Keith started.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. I love you.” Lance said, caressing Keith’s cheek. But he could barely feel it. It was more like a feather touching his face than Lance’s entire hand. 

 

“Go make me proud.” That was the last thing Keith heard Lance say as he woke up, Lance and everything else in his vision becoming black until he was suddenly sitting up, breathing heavily with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Lance...” he whispered into the darkness. As his eyes filled with tears, he looked up at the familiar jacket on the hook. Lance’s jacket.

 

And for the first time in 6 months, Keith smiled.

 

_I love you too. I promise I’ll make you proud._


	5. Chapter 5

It was obvious Mino was going to be the new Red Paladin. And as much as Keith wanted to deny it, he knew doing so would be idiotic. He tried his best to just go with it, but he could feel his body shaking with something unknown when he saw Mino in the Blue Paladin armor. It was all they had, so it was all they could give to him. Keith hated it.

 

"How do I look?" Mino said as he got a familiar look on his face, his lips stretching in a cheeky smile as he flexed his arms and back at the rest of the team who only stared back uncomfortably.

 

"You look great, Mino. We should get going." Shiro cut in. Mino beamed, smiling as Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Keith followed behind, giving each other glances of uncertainty. Hunk stared at Keith and walked up to him, his hand finding Keith's wrist.

 

"Hey man. This is weird, isn't it? I mean, doesn't it feel weird?" Hunk said to Keith, his voice low so Mino and Shiro wouldn't hear. Keith shook his head as he side eyed Hunk.

 

"Yeah. It does, but we just have to bear with it. No one has liked this from the beginning, but if we're going to beat Zarkon, it's the only way." Keith told Hunk, sighing afterwards. Hunk gave him a soft look before surprising him with a hug. Keith's hands stayed at his side as his eyes widened, but his brain caught up with his body and he found himself wrapping his arms around Hunk's torso, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

"You're so strong. Lance would be so proud of you, Keith. _I'm_ proud of you." Hunk whispered. He pulled away only a little to look at Keith's face and smiling at him again.

 

"I'm here if you ever need anything. Even if it's just to make some of that pasta and sauce dish you like so much." Hunk joked. He was more than happy when Keith gave a small chuckle, his face lighting up. Keith smiled back at him.

 

"I really appreciate it, Hunk. Thank you." The two pulled away and continued walking to their Lions, but not before Hunk wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders. Keith could do nothing but lean in. It almost felt like Lance.

 

-

 

"Can you stop doing loop-de-loops in your Lion and focus on the mission? This is serious. You're the only one who can fly in fast enough to take down those Galra cruisers." Keith yelled at Mino from his Lion. He was clearly frustrated and annoyed at him, and they hadn't even began the mission.

 

"Don't worry, we got this. Red and I will take care of this faster than you can say quiznack, won't we buddy?" Before anyone could respond to Mino's blatant display of his ego, he was off. Red's mouth blade had appeared and as fast as anyone could blink, 5 Galra cruisers exploded into nothing but space rubble before their eyes and Mino was already flying back to the team.

 

"Wait, I thought Red was a girl? Lance always called Red a girl." Pidge pointed out.

 

"Mmm no. Whenever Red talks to me about himself, he always uses male pronouns. And his voice sounds like a guy's voice." Mino said. Everyone was confused, but brushed it off. It didn't hold any importance and it didn't affect the team either way.

 

"Let's get down to this planet before they send out a signal for back up. Remember the plan." Keith reminded everyone, using as little instruction as usual. The only reason he had been talking more than usual now, though, was to scold and nag at Mino.

 

Even if Mino was over confident and didn't care to show his huge ego, he'd done his part of the plan perfectly and had a cheeky smile on his face as he met the team on the now freed planet.

 

"Good job, Mino. You did great for your first mission." Allura congratulated.

 

"Aw, thank you, but I couldn't have done it without Red. He reminded me about most of the plan anyway." Mino said, looking back at Red. Everyone had deadpan faces as they stared at Mino, seemingly unimpressed with the fact he had forgotten the plan had it not been for Red.

 

"What?" Mino asked, confused. No one answered him, they only walked ahead of him and into their Lions, leaving him confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

-

When the rest of the team got back to the castle, Keith realized Mino was still in his Lion and put his helmet on to talk to him.

 

"Mino, are you coming?" Keith asked, exasperated. He annoyed him to no end.

 

"I'll be down soon, I just want to do some bonding with Red. I'm trying to explain to him that I don't have a mullet since it's long in the front and back and not just in the front but he keeps-"

 

"Okay, that's fine. Just make sure you don't miss dinner." Keith interrupted. He didn't care what Mino did, as long as he wasn't hurting anyone. Some bonding with Red might do the team good actually.

 

"Will do, team leader." Was Mino's response before he heard the mic turn off. Keith froze in his spot. Team leader? Lance was the only one to ever call him that. Lance was the only one who _could_ call him that. He sighed and grunted angrily as he squeezed his helmet in his hands. Who did Mino think he was calling him that? That name was sacred.

 

Keith took deep breaths. Mino didn't know. Mino is an annoying, egotistical idiot who doesn't know any better and you should just let it go, he thought to himself. Keith found he was getting better at it. At letting go. He sighed again and released his death grip over his helmet and instead, opted to hold it in one hand before walking out of the hangers. He turned and took one last look at Red before shaking his head and going to his room to change.

 

-

That night at the dinner table, everyone was talking amongst themselves over their last mission and the new planet they had freed. Everyone except Mino and Keith, who sat next to each other. Of course, not by choice of Keith. Definitely by choice of Mino.

 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, Keith. I know I can be rather annoying and perhaps rambunctious even, but it's not my intention to cause you any anger with me. I hope you know I'm doing my best to be everything the team needs me to be and I'm forever grateful to have been given this opportunity. You're nothing short of an inspiration in my eyes, Keith." Mino said, talking low enough for only Keith to hear him. Keith had been staring at Mino the whole time as Mino would merely look at him before looking away again. But Keith knew he was being sincere and suddenly he felt bad. Mino didn't deserve the way Keith or the rest of the team had been acting towards him. Mino deserved more than that.

 

"I want to propose a toast to Mino. You did great today. We're lucky to have you on our team." Keith said, interrupting everyone's conversation and leaving them surprised and confused. Shiro beamed at Keith, looking proud.

 

"I-I, um, thank you." Mino said shyly as he drank from his glass. Everyone looked at each other before collectively shrugging and drinking as well.

 

"How's the Red Lion treating you Mino?" Allura asked afterwards. No one continued their previous conversations and instead awaited his response.

 

"He's very egotistical, but funny. However, I'm having trouble convincing him my hair style isn't a mullet. He's very stubborn." Mino laughed. Everyone gave sad smiles as they thought about Lance. Even Keith chuckled a bit.

 

"Reminds me of someone." Shiro thought out loud and everyone hummed in agreement.

 

"Really? Who is it?" Mino asked, curious. Everyone gave a contemplated look at each other before Hunk spoke.

 

"Don't worry about it. Anyone want seconds?" He asked, deterring the conversation as everyone gave a chorus of "Yes". It seemed to distract Mino enough as he stood with his own plate and offered his help.

 

-

That night, Mino snuck into the hangers and into Red. He couldn't get the conversation out of his mind.

 

"Red, please, tell me who it was they were talking about," he thought. "It must've been someone important."

 

 _You'll_ _know_ _soon_ , _Mino_. _I_ _promise_. _You_ _should_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _bed_ _before_ _Keith_ _finds_ _you_ _in_ _here_ _and_ _questions_ _you_ , _Red_ _told_ _him_.

 

"Keith? Why would-oh."

 

 _He_ _misses_ _Lance_. _So_ _he_ _comes_ _here_ _most_ _nights_ _when_ _he_ _can't_ _sleep_ _if_ _he_ _doesn't_ _go_ _straight_ _to_ _the_ _Gladiator_ _like_ _the_ _idiot_ _he_ _is_. _You_ _should_ _go_ _in_ _case_ _he_ _comes_.

 

"You promise that I'll find out soon who it is? I want to know these things. I don't like saying something I'm not supposed to and hurting everyone around me, Red. It hurts," Mino told him.

 

J _ust be patient. Everything will work itself out in the end. You trust me, don't you, mullet?_

 

"Yes. And for the hundredth time, it is not a mullet," Mino argued.

 

_Goodnight Mino._

 

Mino sighed at Red. "Goodnight." And with that, he trudged back to his room and did his best to fall asleep for the night.

 

-

 

"Why would Red call him ‘Mullet’?" Keith asked out loud in the quiet of his room. He'd find out soon. They all would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, Mino gets messed up pretty bad in this chapter, mostly in the first half. That's about it, enjoy!

It had been a month since Mino was made the new Red Paladin. And so far, things had been going smooth. Even Keith had kept his nagging to a minimum with him most days. Today would be no different.

 

"We've got Galran forces on this side of the planet. We're gonna go down there and take out that base, liberating it. They have some sort of super weapon, so remember to stick to the plan. We'll form Voltron once we get through the first line of defense. Pidge and Hunk will take care of blocking out any distress signals when we're done. Let's get to our Lions." Keith had been talking more, too. He was slowly getting less distant, smiling more, feeling a little better. Dreaming of Lance, instead of him dying, was making life a little more bearable.

 

As the team went into their Lions, Keith looked at Red. He brought his hand to his lips and threw a discreet kiss at the Lion, pretending it was Lance. He smiled, small and soft as he walked into his own Lion.

 

"You know, I think we should come up with some sort of chant for Voltron. Something simple for our fans and the Coalition." Mino said suddenly from his Lion, thinking out loud.

 

"Mino, what are you saying?" Keith deadpanned after a moment of silence as they got closer and closer to the planet.

 

"Yeah, Red thinks so, too!" Mino said, obviously excited.

 

"Red thinks Voltron needs a chant." Pidge chimed in this time, her tone just as unamused as Keith's.

 

"We can talk about this later. Right now, it's time to put the plan into action." Keith and the rest of the team maneuvered their Lions as Galran troopers started shooting at them, avoiding the blast and taking them down.

 

Once they had the first line of defense down, Voltron had been formed. They had the Galran based neutralized by taking down the super weapon before they left their Lions to stop any signals for back-up getting through.Before they could go inside, they were stopped just outside the doors of the base by one of Zarkon's generals.

 

"Paladins. I never thought I'd see the day." Her large stance and wide frame told the team it wasn't going to be easy getting through to her. But before anyone could reply, Mino had charged at her with his bayard, the Altean broadsword, yelling. He drove his blade tactically, but failing as she dodged his hit and punched his stomach. He grunted and coughed as he fell to the floor, but quickly got up before she could hit him with another blow.

 

"Go and stop that signal! I've got this!" Mino yelled as the sword blocked her fists to his face. Hunk and Pidge ran in, dodging the General as Mino tried to distract her. Keith and Allura became side tracked as Galran soldiers attempted to stop them, leaving Mino to fight alone, though he had a bad feeling about leaving Mino. But he had no choice. The soldiers would overwhelm everyone, and then the team would be sitting ducks.

 

Pidge and Hunk tried to hack into the system as fast as they could as Keith and Allura fought at the swarm of Galran soldiers. Mino panted as he tried to dodge as many hits from the General. But as fast as he was, The General still managed to punch his cheek before kneeing him in the stomach again. Mino crumbled to the floor, breathing deeply to catch his breath. He could feel his body slowly giving out as leaned on his hand for balance. His helmet had fallen off and he spit blood out of his mouth as he stood back up, glaring at the General who only had a cut on her upper arm.

 

"You are a talented swordsman, I'll give you that. But you're agility does not match my strength. I'm going to enjoy crushing you, Paladin." The General said as she stalked closer to Mino, his eyes widening as the General took a blade from her belt.

 

"You might enjoy crushing me, but you'll regret it when my friends come after you." Mino said, walking backwards to get away from the General. The General laughed boisterously at him, confusing the Red Paladin.

 

"Friends? You aren't a friend to them. You're a replacement. And you're expendable. They took their time finding a new Paladin before you, but my bet is it won't take long finding another if you died." The General told him, a sinister look in her eyes as she smiled.

 

"That's not true." Mino whispered, his eyebrows furrowed as his own doubt etched itself into his features.

 

"Of course it is. You mean nothing to them. You're nothing but a second option. You weren't even an option in the first place." The General laughed.

 

Mino, hurt, let his insecurities show on his face. He had thought about it, every night. He didn't want to believe the General's words, but he no matter what he did, he couldn't get the thought out that just maybe, what the General was saying was true.

 

The General, know seeing the opportunity, lunged forward at Mino, her blade in hand as she struck at him. Mino was stuck in his head but managed to see her coming at him and moved at the last second. Even so, the General was able to dig her blade into his side, going deep before she aggressively took the blade out. Mino screamed in agony at the now gushing wound, bleeding profusely, and gaining the attention of the other Paladins.

 

"Mino!" Keith yelled as he tried to run towards him, only to be cut off by more Galran soldiers.

 

"Oh no!" Allura gasped before another soldier tried to strike her.

 

"You're pathetic. You don't deserve to be on this team." The General said as she wrapped her hand around Mino's throat and pulled him up and off the ground as he struggled and choked, his hands trying to fight her off. The General pinned Mino to the wall as he continued to gasp for air. Her hand gripped tighter at his throat still, making Mino's eyes widen as his face turned purple. Mino looked at his surroundings, trying to find anything to hit the General with, when he saw his bayard on the floor by the Generals feet. As he felt himself giving out, he did his best to focus on getting his bayard in his hand. As the General laughed, most likely at the fact she thought she was winning, Mino's bayard appeared in his hand. Without a second thought he activated it, driving the blade through the General's torso in one fail swoop.

 

"Maybe you're right about my worthlessness. But at least you won't be the one to see me get off the team, will you?" Mino said, gasping for breath and groaning as he fell to the floor with the now dead General. Even as air filled his lungs, his eye sight remained blurry and he knew it was because he was losing blood too fast. His hands reached the wound and he applied as much pressure on it as he could, though it hurt. He panted and whimpered at the pain in his torso and neck, but still didn't move.

 

"I'm coming, Mino!" Keith suddenly yelled. He tried to run off after him, but there were still too many soldiers for both him and Allura. Mino lifted his head to see Keith but dropped back down at the lack of strength. Allura swung her whip at more soldiers, taking a whole group of them out and giving Keith enough time to run for Mino.

 

"Go to him! I can take them." Allura said as she swung her whip once more. Keith didn't give a moments hesitation as he started running full speed toward Mino, trying to get there as fast as he could, though him and Allura had been pushed back considerably far.

 

"Keith...Red..." he groaned out loud. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. He could feel himself blacking out, feel his body giving in. But as he reopened his eyes, he heard the roar of his Lion before it's mouth opened in front of him and scooped him up.

 

"Pidge, Hunk, please tell me you've stopped the signal. Mino needs help." Keith rushed as he heard the screams of the Galran soldiers. He ended up running to his own Lion as Pidge and Hunk responded.

 

"We're almost there. We had to reroute some things but we've figured it out. It shouldn't take more than a couple seconds." Pidge answered.

 

"I'll meet you two back at the Castle then. I'm going to help Mino. He got hurt really bad." Keith said before flying off in Black after Red. Pidge said it was fine and with that, Keith raced after the Castle, getting there just as Red did.

 

He ran out of his Lion, praying Mino still had time. Red opened it's mouth, and Keith  gasped as he saw a very, very pale Mino, his neck purple and his torso and hands drenched in blood as he struggled to breathe. Mino smiled as he saw Keith.

 

"Are you going to...nag me again?" Mino asked as he coughed. Keith wasted no time in carrying Mino and taking him to the infirmary as he yelled for Coran's help. Both of them, as well as Shiro, worked quickly to undress Mino and patch him up before putting him in the clothing for the pod. Keith and Shiro were the one's to put him in, making sure he wouldn't be uncomfortable before Coran shut it. Keith plopped down on the floor, his hand in his hair as he sighed in relief. Mino was going to be okay, he thought.

 

-

 

Keith had gone down to see Mino multiple times that night.

 

He couldn't get Lance out of his head. Rather, he couldn't stop comparing what went wrong with Lance and what went right with Mino. He couldn't stop thinking about how he wished Mino was Lance. How he could've been able to save them. He looked up at Mino and suddenly, he was just grateful that Mino was safe at all. He was glad he hadn't lost him, too.

 

Keith stood in front of the pod and stared at Mino. He heard everything the General said. And he heard what Mino said. It only reminded him more of Lance. He felt guilty for it, because he knew how Lance had felt once; useless, expendable, worthless. He didn't want Mino to feel that way. Keith sighed and leaned his back on the pod.

 

"What she said... it's not true, Mino. You're not expendable. You're so much more than that. You're so much more than you know. You remind me so much of Lance. He was the soul of this team...he was the only thing that was worth fighting for, for me. You remind me of him. You remind me that I'm fighting for him. Even if he's gone.." Keith knew Mino couldn't hear him, but he also knew he might never have the guts to tell this to him either.

 

"Things are gonna change. More team building exercises. More outings. More...bonding. I won't let you feel how Lance felt, and I'm sorry I have. You two would've been best friends, I know it. He would've loved you." Keith smiled as he thought of Lance and Mino. All the stupid pranks they would've pulled and the things they would've said and done. It was getting easier thinking about him. It just felt bittersweet now.

 

But Keith felt guilty for other reasons, too. For putting Mino in that situation. He couldn't stop thinking that it was his fault. That he should've helped Mino fight off that General. But a greater part of him knew that if he had done that, the whole team would've been captured by the Galran soldiers. But no matter what he told himself, he couldn't help that pang in his chest.

 

After a moment, the pod opened. Keith braced himself for a falling Mino as he groaned and struggled to open his eyes and find his footing. As Mino remembered the General and felt the slice of her blade and her hand over his throat, he gasped and pushed himself away from Keith, his eyes flying open as he shuffled away from him on the floor. Keith went to Mino, slowly getting closer.

 

"Mino, you're okay. It's me." Keith said as he kneeled on the floor and put his hand on his shoulder. Mino's head snapped to look at Keith with scared eyes and he sighed when he realized where he was.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Keith. I thought-I thought I was still in battle. Forgive me." Mino stuttered as his hand went to his head, massaging his temple.

 

"There's no need to apologize. You just got out of a very heated battle, it's normal." Keith reassured before helping Mino up off the floor. Mino nodded as he stood before his eyes widened, remembering the deep cut on his torso. But when he put pressure over where the wound should've been, he found nothing. His hand went up to his neck next, poking softly for any bruising, but he felt nothing there as well. He looked at Keith, confused, silently asking for an explanation.

 

"The pod takes care of healing you. It's a good thing Red was able to get you here in time before you lost too much blood." Keith told him, cringing at his own words.

 

"Oh, right. I'll have to thank him later. And thank you, as well, for saving me." Mino told Keith, smiling awkwardly. Keith only stared back in confusion.

 

"You're thanking me? But you shouldn't have even been in that situation in the first place. You could've died because of me. Another second and-"

 

_It was too late to put him in the pods. It was already too late before he even made it onto the ship. I'm so sorry._

 

Suddenly, without any thought, Mino was hugging a very surprised Keith. As Keith stood on there, unresponsive, his eyes filled with tears. Mino had his arms wrapped around Keith's torso, one hand rubbing his back. Keith sobbed before he finally hugged Mino back, his arms wrapping themselves around his neck. This was supposed to be Lance, Keith thought, but at least we were able to save him.

 

"You mean so much to us, Mino. You don't how you've affected this team. We already lost Lance; you don't how devastated we would've been if we had lost you, too. I'm so sorry." Keith cried. Mino was shocked, utterly dumbfounded at Keith's words. He never thought he'd ever even see Keith cry. From being here for a month, he never thought he'd even get this far with a _hug_. It was almost worrying. But at the same time, it warmed his heart. He wouldn't be having doubts of whether he meant something to the team or not anymore.

 

"Thank you, Keith. You don't know how much I needed to hear that. And,  you have no reason to apologize. I put myself in that situation for the team. You had nothing to do it with it. You are the best team leader anyone can ask for. I know it can be difficult to make hard choices and I'm grateful you are here to help us through them." Mino said, smiling.

 

Keith smiled before unwrapping his arms around Mino, and Mino did the same. Keith wiped his face as he sniffled and cleared his throat, while Mino looked at him with a warm smile.

 

"We both should go to sleep. It's been a long day for us both." Keith said as he avoided eye contact with Mino. Mino nodded his head before putting his hand on Keith's shoulder, regaining his attention as Keith looked at him expectantly. Mino hesitated as he chuckled, still giving that warm smile that reminded Keith of Lance all over again.

 

"Thank you for saving me, Keith. I...owe you my life. Goodnight." Mino said, giving a wide smile before he walked away, leaving Keith at the pods.

 

He muttered a "Goodnight" back as he walked away. And for just a second, Keith could've sworn it had been Lance walking away, looking back to give him one last cheeky smile before disappearing into the hallway. But of course, Keith knew the reality, but for some reason, a warmth grew in his chest, something like hope. Keith knew he was going to be okay.

 

-

 

Mino didn't go to his room. He went to Red instead.

 

"I can't believe you came when I called! I mean, I... I-I almost died, Red. So thank you." Mino said as he smoothed his hand over the armrest of the chair. He trembled and closed his eyes as he tried not to think about the way it felt when the blade had dug into his flesh, or the way he could feel himself dying the whole way to the castle. He opened his eyes as Red spoke to him.

 

_I'm just glad you're safe. You really scared me earlier. I thought you would've joined me in the Astral Plane._

 

"What do you mean 'Astral Plane'? What is that?" Mino asked, confused.

 

_I think it's time you found out the truth, Mino._

 

"The truth? About what? I'm confused." Mino said, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

_About the last Red Paladin. About Lance. I need your help._

 

"What are you talking about, Red? He's dead, isn't he?" Mino asked, getting worried . Something wasn't right.

 

_That's the thing, Mino. He isn't dead. But he isn't alive. I need your help to bring him back._

 

"Hold on, what? Red, Lance has been dead for 8 months. Even if I did revive him somehow, I'd need his body, his _soul_. How in the universe am I going to get that?" Mino asked. He was getting creeped out.

 

_They're both on the ship. My body is in one of the pods, frozen._

 

" _Your_ body? What do you mean _your_ body? Wait." Mino sat back in his chair, his eyes widening at the sudden realization.

 

_Yes, Mino. I am the Red Paladin. It's me. Lance._

 

"Oh, quiznack."

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Mino, are you okay? You seem distant." Pidge said, nudging Mino's side as the team stood in a dark hall of a Galra base. They were on a mission to collect intel.

 

"Yes, I'm fine. I must've just been thinking too hard." Mino responded with a smile, hiding how worried and stressed he had felt as much as he could. The conversation was interrupted when Keith cut in.

 

"Now's our chance. Hunk and Pidge will hack into the computer and download as much info as you can. Mino, take out any sentries in the control room while Allura and I keep a look out for any sentries or soldiers. Hunk, Pidge that'll be your chance to get the intel. Let's go." Keith whispered before they went in.

 

Mino walked in, gaining the attention of the four soldiers inside. He took them out, quick and swift, the end of his sword knocking them out. As the rest of the team ran in, he piled them up in a corner, chuckling at their groans. "All clear." He said as he wiped his hands.

 

"Starting hacking sequence." Pidge said as she inserted a chip into the computer console. Mino looked at what Pidge and Hunk were doing while Allura and Keith stayed near the doors.

 

"Okay, information is downloading. I'm also getting locations, secret bases and coding info, and some important names of generals. It shouldn't take more than another minute." Pidge announced. Mino looked at the computer screen, seeing the various codes and files that were being transferred into Pidge's computer chip. One caught his eye. It was a video of the Red Lion, caught in some sort of blast. He almost missed it, but saw a figure leave the Lion just before the blast, and disappearing right after it happens. The video was sped up and went away within 10 seconds.

 

"Okay, we're good to go." Pidge said suddenly, standing up with Hunk and snapping Mino out of his thoughts.

 

"Let's get going before we have our cover blown." Mino said walking out of the room abruptly, only to bump into 2 Galran soldiers. Mino sighed and pouted as he assessed the situation.

 

"Oh wonderful." He said sarcastically before running away. The soldiers shot at him and as Mino turned to look, one of them hit his shoulder, causing him to cry out and fall. Keith quickly ran behind the soldiers, knocking them down and sliding to Mino on the floor. "Get to your Lions, I've got Mino." Keith ordered.

 

"Are you okay?" He quickly asked as he lifted Mino so he was sitting up on the wall. Mino groaned and put his hand on his hurt shoulder, wincing and groaning again at the pain.

 

"No, Im fine. Let's get out of here." Mino said, standing suddenly. Keith stood with him and ran behind Mino. The pain in Mino's shoulder was near excruciating, however, and he only went a few steps before he nearly crumbled in pain. Keith caught him before he could fall and wrapped his good arm around his neck before helping him the rest of the way.

 

"You need to be more careful. 2 weeks ago, you were nearly stabbed to death and now this? You're too careless, Mino." Keith nagged, like he always did. Mino only chuckled.

 

"I know I know. I'll try to be more careful, I promise." Mino groaned, but smiled at Keith nonetheless. Keith only sighed before he brought him to Black, setting him down in the back.

 

"What about Red?" Mino asked, cradling his other arm.

 

"Hunk and I will tow him to the Castle. We don't need to form Voltron." Keith said. Soon everyone was out of there, able to wormhole away from the entire fleet before anything else could happen.

 

-

 

"What happened?" Shiro demanded when Keith and Mino walked into the infirmary, Mino wincing from his shoulder feeling much worse.

 

"We had our cover blown and Mino was shot down by a soldier. His shoulder was hit. I was able to take them down before he could get himself anymore hurt." Keith said, annoyance in his voice which was directed towards Mino, as always.

 

"And for that, I thank you, again." Mino smiled up at Keith from his sitting position. Keith only sighed as he walked out of the infirmary.

 

"Just try to be more careful next time. I'm going to train." Keith said, walking into the corridor and to the training room.

 

-

 

After Coran patched Mino up, he snuck away into Red. He sighed as he sat in the console and closed his eyes. He could feel the stress of what Lance was asking him to do settle over him again, and he hated it.

 

_I’m sorry. I know this a burden, especially not telling anyone, but you have to understand. You’re the only one who can do this. And you’re so close, Mino._

 

"I know that. I just wish you'd let me tell Keith. He deserves to know that his boyfriend, the man he loves, is going to come back from the dead in a few days." Mino sighed, exasperated.

 

_You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I just don’t want him to freak out. I’m hoping the dreams I’ve been able to send him will help though._

 

"Dreams? You've been sending him dreams?" Mino asked, confused. Everything was confusing lately.

 

_Yes. They’re our memories, mostly. He told me the dreams he had before so I’ve been mustering all the strength I have to give him better ones._

 

"What kinds of dreams was he having before?" Mino asked. He could sense Lance's discomfort with the question but he still pressed. "Lance?"

 

_About my death._  

 

Mino sat back shocked.

 

"That's horrible. Absolutely horrible. I wouldn't wish that in my worse enemy." Mino said.

 

As Mino kept talking to Lance, Keith had decided, for once, to stop training early. But as he walked out of the room, he heard Mino's voice and followed it to the Lions. He saw Red's light lit up, and stood in the doorway to try and hear the conversation on Mino's end.

 

"I don't understand why you couldn't talk to him. Your bond, your connection is stronger with him, isn't it?" He heard Mino ask. He figured they were probably talking about him.

 

"Why did you do it? I saw it. I saw how it happened. Maybe it's because I don't know the whole story but-"

 

_Mino, I did what I did to save the team. And the love of my life._

 

"He needs you, you know? I mean, he seems somewhat better lately. But still. The only reason he hasn't killed himself is because he knows how upsetting it would be for you."

 

Keith was frozen in his place. He could've sworn it was as if Mino was talking to-

 

But that's impossible. How could that ever be possible? No, surely Mino must've been talking to someone on his planet or about someone else or _something._

 

Suddenly, Keith could hear the gears in Red shifting and soon Mino was walking out of his Lion. He froze when he saw Keith before he cleared his throat and gave an awkward half smile. "Keith? How long have you been standing there? Are you alright?"

 

Keith cleared his throat as well, adding to the awkward tension in the room. "I'm fine. I heard you speaking and just wanted to see if you were alright. I'll see you later."

 

Keith turned to walk away from Mino, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in when suddenly, Mino's hand was locked around his wrist. Keith turned to look at him with a near stoic expression.

 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I've been reckless and it needs to stop. It isn't good for you to come in and save me because I hurt myself every mission." Mino said, fumbling and playing with his hands nervously.

 

Keith wanted to ask if he was alright, but he also wanted to ask about the conversation he just had in his Lion. It was obvious they were talking about him, but it also seemed like Mino had been talking to-

 

No. That was dumb. There's no way.

 

"Keith?" Mino snapped him out of his thoughts. Keith sighed and looked at Mino deciding what to say next. He wanted to know but at the same time, he knew that what he was hoping for could not be.

 

"I just have to make sure you're okay. You seem like you get stuck in your head and you forget to think before you do something or become distracted. And I can understand what happened with the General but... what happened today? You took out 4 Galran soldiers in 5 seconds but one of them manage to hit your shoulder? It just seems like you got distracted again." Keith knew he was right, judging by the look on Mino's face. Keith knew Mino was better than that.

 

"No, you're absolutely right. I was somewhat distracted. But I'll work on it. I am working on it. I'm sorry." Mino said, clearing his throat. Keith gave him a soft look, putting his hand on his good shoulder.

 

"You don't need to apologize. Just make sure you focus on the mission and not getting hurt." Keith told him, squeezing it. Mino looked at Keith and nodded, smiling at him.

 

"Go get some rest. You need it." Keith told him. Mino nodded his head before walking away from Keith and to his room. Keith sighed deeply before turning to look at Red, a hard look on his face.

 

_Keith._

 

His eyes widened as he turned around, looking for the source. It sounded like-

 

_Keith. Mullet._

 

It was him. It was definitely him. Keith knew that voice so well.

 

_It’ll be okay, baby. I’ll be back soon_

 

"Lance?" Keith whispered, still turning, searching. Suddenly, he turned back to Red, but gasped when he saw him. His beautiful, blue eyed boy. Lance.

 

_We’ll be together again soon. I promise._

 

"W-what? I-"

 

Keith was interrupted when Lance tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and placing his lips on Keith's. When Lance touched him, Keith's entire body just felt warm. He was hit with a wave of love and nostalgia and the warmth he always felt when he was with Lance. Tears left his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed and the kiss was deepened. But all to soon, Lance was pulling away resting his forehead on Keith's.

 

_Soon, Keith. I love you._

 

And just like that, he was gone. Along with the feeling. And Keith was left standing alone, tears in his eyes and that same emptiness in his chest.

 

Meanwhile, Mino was standing around the corner, his hand in the air and his eyes glowing as he heard Keith sob down the room he'd just been in. He lowered his hand as his eyes went back to normal and he sighed as his own eyes filed with tears.

 

He brought Lance out. He was able to momentarily take him out of the Astral Plane and turn him into a full on ghost. He knew he could do it, but he hadn't known doing so would send him into the mind of Lance. He'd never done it before.

 

He saw all of Lance's memories, felt all of his emotions, thought all of his thoughts. He felt Lance when he died; that was what had him close to crying in the hallway. Feeling the way that Lance felt; scared, alone, melancholic, and defeated. Just before he thought of Keith. And then he felt happy. He felt happy that Keith would be okay. Mino had never felt so much love before, nor seen it like Lance did with Keith, ever before in his life. Everything Lance had done from the moment he met Keith, he had done for him. Including dying.

 

Mino straightened himself up. He took one last glance at Keith, still crying against the wall before going to find Shiro. Once he did, he retreated back to his room, laying in bed as he stared at the ceiling.

 

He was having second thoughts about helping Lance, but no more. He'd do everything in his power to help him get back to Keith, no matter what. Even if it meant his own life, it would be worth it for them to be together again. He wanted nothing more than for the love that was lost to be found again. A love so beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith woke up the next morning, groggy but his eyes flew open when he remembered what happened last night.

 

_Lance._

 

He threw his arm over his eyes and sighed. He didn't know if he was going insane but he couldn't deny the glowing figure and the same warmth that coursed through him when he was kissed by the figure. He couldn't be more sure it was Lance.

 

Keith sat up abruptly when he realized something. Mino had been talking to him. He was almost sure of it. There was no other explanation. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, determined to get the truth out of Mino. And as far as he knew, Mino was the only way to be able to speak to Lance again. He needed answers and he needed them now.

 

As he put on his boots, he walked quickly out of his room and down the familiar route to Mino's. As he got there, he stood in front of the doors, nearly seething with anger and frustration. Why wouldn't Lance talk to him first? Why Mino? Had Lance picked Mino over him? But that's was impossible-

 

He was cut off by a sudden groan inside of Mino's room. Then he heard talking, then crying. Keith's anger and frustration nearly dissipated and was washed away with worry and concern. He brought his hands up to the door and knocked on it.

 

"Mino? It's Keith. Are you okay? Can I come in?" He called from the other side. He was met with a sound of pain and distress. Keith's eyebrows furrowed in more concern. He pushed the lock and opened the door, peering in. Mino was rolling in his sheets, kicking and struggling, as if he was fighting something. Keith walked over to him quickly.

 

"Hng...n-no...don't touch them... They're all I have! No... no! You can't... mother! father... Minerva! No... please! Don't hurt them..." Mino's voice rose and fell as he struggled in his sleep. His face was pained and red, sweat and tears covering it. His hair stuck to his forehead as his hands clenched and unclenched over the bed covers and his feet would quick without warning. It looked as if something was holding, making him unable to move. Keith was careful in his movements, putting a hand on Mino's shoulder.

 

"Mino, it's okay." Keith whispered. Mino wouldn't listen, only yelling louder.

 

"No! Take me instead...kill me in their place...take my powers! Don't touch Mina...don't leave me alone... mother...father... please don't leave me... No!" Mino screamed then, wailing as if he was being tortured. More tears ran down his face. Keith cupped Mino's face, trying hard to wake him from the nightmare.

 

"Mino! You have to wake up. It's just a dream, Mino. Wake up!" Keith tried. Mino struggled less, his whines and pleas finally settling. Keith caressed Mino's cheeks as he finally calm down, soothing him like Shiro would for him.

 

"It's okay, Mino. Wake up now, please. It's time to wake up." Keith saw the way Mino's chest leveled out, now falling and rising at a normal pace. He removed his hair out of his face and watched as Mino's eyes finally fluttered open. He saw the recognition in Mino's eyes. He saw the wall that immediately went up.

 

"K-Keith, um... g-good morning." Mino said as he sat up, taking Keith's wrists in his hands and gently pulling them away from his face. He cleared his throat as he looked away from Keith. "What are you doing here?"

 

Keith remembered why he had been here, and as much as he wanted answers, he couldn't ignore what he just saw. He decided to save the interrogations for later.

 

"I heard screaming out in the hall. Mino...what was that?" Keith asked, staring him down with concerned and caring eyes. Mino wouldn't look straight at him, so Keith put a hand to his shoulder but it only caused Mino to flinch and close his eyes.

 

"Nothing, Keith. I don't mean to be rude, but I really think you should leave now. Please close the door." Mino said, his eyes still closed as he turned his head away from him. Keith shook his head though Mino couldn't see him. Instead, he stood from the bed and went over to the door to close and lock it.

 

"No, Mino. That was terrifying. Something happened to you and you need to talk about it because obviously, you are not okay. So we're going to talk about it until you, _at least_ , aren't flinching at my touch. I'm your leader and I have to take care of my team." Keith told him, crossing his arms and sitting back down in front of Mino, staring at him head-on. "Let me take care of you."

 

Mino had tears in his eyes once again. He still didn't look at Keith. Keith's expression softened as he stared, waiting for Mino to respond. Mino let out a sob, his shoulders shaking as he shook his head.

 

"I can't. If I told you, you'd hate me. You'd remove me from the team. Keith-" Mino finally looked at him, a broken and tired expression in his face. Keith only realized now, behind all of the cheeky smiles and egotistical remarks, Mino was hurting bad. Worse than anybody he'd ever known. And it broke what was left of Keith's heart.

 

"Stop making assumptions. How about you tell me what exactly happened, then I'll decide how I feel, okay?" It wasn't exactly comforting, but Keith was never good with words. All he could offer was his truthfulness, but that was exactly what Mino needed.

 

"It happened a few years ago on Mahiya, my home planet. A group of pirates and Galrans invaded our planet, searching for the powerful of our species to drain their magic for their druids. Nothing could be done against the mass genocide they committed. They had these machines, hand-held devices. A purple and black orb would drain all of the life force from the people that were targeted, killing them in seconds. But they would only take parents and young or newborn children. Anyone who didn't fit whatever criteria they had was spared or taken alive." Mino explained. Keith looked at him, horrified by what he told me.

 

"Mino..." Keith trailed off, his hand reaching to hold one of Mino's. Mino's eyes wouldn't reach him again. Suddenly, a look of absolute pain crossed his face. He looked tired, absolutely exhausted.

 

"My mother and father, along with my baby sister Minerva, all lived in a small farm hidden within a forest. We had a secret shack under neath the farmhouse and my parents ordered me to take Minerva and hide in it. But my stubbornness... I couldn't just _leave_  them. I kept trying to bring them with me, but then..." Mino shook his head. Sobs racked him again and Keith squeezed his hand, reminding him that it was okay to talk about it. Mino did his best to speak through his sobs.

 

"They found us. And they killed my mother and father in front of me. And then.. M-Minerva... Mina, she-" Mino's free hand flew to his mouth as he cried harder. Keith knew what happened. He didn't Mino to finish the sentence. Keith's eyes filled with tears and he moved closer to Mino before wrapping his arms around him in a hug as his hand stroked the back of his head.

 

"Mino... I'm so sorry. But you have to know that it wasn't your fault. You were trying to save your family. The only one to blame is the Galra and Zarkon's empire. Please believe that." Keith told him, holding Mino tighter as he dug his head into the crook of Keith's neck, his arms wrapping around his torso. Keith held him as he cried, trying to soothe him as best as he could.

 

"She was a year old. And I couldn't protect her." Mino whispered as his shoulder's shook. Keith shushed him.

 

"There was nothing you could do. The Galra would've done anything to get what they wanted." Keith told him.

 

"I wish they had taken me instead. I wish..." Mino let out a deep, shaky breath. Keith shook his head.

 

"You survived for a reason, Mino. And now you can avenge your family. You can make sure that they didn't die in vain. That's your mission now." Keith told him, grabbing his face to make Mino look at him. Mino nodded as he sighed. Keith wiped Mino's face with the fabric of his gloves, drying his tears.

 

"You don't hate me?" Mino asked suddenly, interrupting Keith. Keith sighed and shook his head.

 

"Of course not. There's nothing to hate you for, Mino." Keith told him. Mino smiled at him before he hugged Keith again, resuming the original position they had been in. Keith hugged him back, patting his back.

 

And a part of him wondered, maybe it was best not to ask Mino about Lance. At least not for now.

 

-

 

"What do you mean you _know_?" Mino asked, his eyes glowing as he stared at Lance, who was looking at him with his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face, much like Keith's.

 

_When you brought me out. I saw your whole life Mino. Everything. I’m sorry that happened._

 

"I've already talked about this with Keith today, and even if I do feel better, I'd rather not talk about it again, Lance. But I appreciate it very much." Mino said, looking away from the ghost. Lance put his hand on Mino's shoulder gaining his attention.

 

_I appreciate everything you’ve done so far, but maybe it’s best we leave it at this._

 

"What? But I just need your body. And then after one spell, it's done." Mino told him, standing from his sitting position as he looked at Lance confused. Lance gave him a lookas he sighed.

 

_Mino, I know how that spell goes. I can’t let you do that._

 

"That's impossible-"

 

But it wasn't. Mino remembered the way he had seen all of Lance's memories. In detail. Which meant, yes, Lance knew everything Mino knew, just as he knew everything Lance did.

 

_I understand why you had second thoughts now. You don’t need to do this._

 

"Yes, I do. You and Keith deserve each other, you two belong together. Let me do this." Mino pleaded with him. Lance wouldn't budge though, no matter how much Mino begged. He had made his choice.

 

_No. No way. Keith and I will be reunited in our own time. I’m sorry, Mino, but it’s over._

 

Mino sighed and looked at Lance with a defeated look. But he knew if Lance didn't want to come back, he wouldn't force him.

 

"If that's what you want. But if you change your mind-"

 

_I won’t._

 

"Then you know where to find me." Mino said. Lance gave him a sad look before he disappeared. Mino's eyes went back to normal as another pained expression crossed his face and hit head against the soft material of his chair.

 

Lance didn't want to come back. But Mino had other plans.

 

-

 

"Mino, what are you doing?!" Pidge screamed into the helmet intercom at Mino, who was currently out of his Lion and on a Galra ship, planting bombs.

 

"You said we needed to plant these bombs? Why are you yelling?"Mino answered back as he secured another bomb onto the ship before flying to the next position.

 

"We have drones that plant the bombs! You could get seriously hurt! Get back to your Lion, Mino." Keith yelled this time, causing Mino to freeze in his actions.

 

"Why are you just telling me this?!" Mino said, a panicked look on his face before he flew back to his Lion as quickly as he could.

 

_I told you before we left for the mission, you know._

 

"Well I'm sorry, I must've been distracted!" Mino said angrily as he plopped down into his Lion.

 

"Who are you talking to? And why are your eyes glowing?" Allura asked as her face popped up on screen. Lance quickly disappeared, as well as the glowing of his eyes.

 

"I-it happens when I'm scared! It's nothing. Can someone tell me how to work my drone? And what do I do with these 2 other bombs?" Mino asked. Pidge groaned before explaining it to him and quickly Mino was able to secure the other bombs.

 

"Good job team! And Mino." Keith teased. Mino pouted in his Lion as he crossed his legs.

 

"It isn't my fault I didn't know about the droid." Mino said, going to Keith's screen.

 

"Yes it is. Pidge explained it on our way here." Keith told him, annoyed and nagging, as always.

 

"Red was talking to me about that chant again. It's a really good one, too." Keith sighed at Mino, visibly shaking his head.

 

"Ooo, I wanna hear the chant. What is it?" Hunk chimed in this time. Keith groaned, definitely not wanting to hear it.

 

"Okay! When I say Vol, you say -Tron! Vol!" Mino exclaimed happily, waiting for the rest of the team to respond. Instead he saw their faces through the screens, and knew he must've said something wrong when their faces fell.

 

"What did I say?" Mino asked, worried. Keith cleared his throat and shook his head.

 

"Lance...that was his chant." Allura explained, sadness in her voice. Mino's eyes widened. He shouldn't have said anything, he really shouldn't have.

 

"Have you been...talking to Lance?" Keith asked. As if he answered his own question his eyes widened as well as his mouth dropped slowly.

 

"Is that possible?" Hunk asked. Mino turned off the screens as he felt Lance form behind him.

 

_I guess the cats out of the bag. How should we do this?_

 

"We have to tell them the truth. It's all we can do." Mino said.

 

"Are you talking to him now?" Keith asked, the screen coming on again. Lance didn't disappear this time and instead, got closer to the camera smiling at his love.

 

_Hey everyone._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone._

 

Mino’s glowing eyes looked at Lance then to the screen, seeing the five faces of the Paladins as Lance stood straight again at his side. There was a deafening silence as all the Paladins looked at the screen, shocked, their mouths and eyes wide open. Keith and Hunk had tears in their eyes.

 

“We should get back to the Castle. We’re done with the mission, aren’t we? We can all discuss this there. Keith.” Mino said, looking at the team leader with a soft look. “Let’s go.”

 

“Um...yes. Right. Pidge, detonate the bombs. Allura, we need a wormhole. Let’s get back to the Castle.” Keith said, never taking his eyes off of Lance. It was only when Mino turned off the screens that Keith snapped back to reality. The shock quickly wore off and instead a _need_ to see Lance as quickly as possible washed over him and as soon as the wormhole had formed, he sped off faster than the others to the Castle and was already outside with his helmet off as Mino and Red made it inside. Keith ran to Red, right in front of his jaws, waiting for the two to come out.

 

“He’s going to kill us the second we walk out of here.” Mino whispered to Lance. He only shrugged as he turned to the exit.

 

_Maybe dying twice will bring me back to life._

 

“I hope you realize that doesn’t make any sense.” Mino told him, very confused by the statement.

 

_Yeah, like, two negatives make a positive._

 

“Is that an Earth thing?” Mino asked, even more confused.

 

_Never mind._

 

“Lance? A-re you...” Keith cut himself off. Are you there? What kind of a question was that? Technically he wasn’t, but technically he was? He was very very lost.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the familiar sound of Red’s gears shifting filled his ears and he stepped back as the jaws opened. He was about to sob when he saw it was only Mino until his eyes began to glow. Suddenly, a figure began to materialize right in front of Keith, making him step back in surprise until his lover’s face formed, his beautiful soft smile and ocean blues staring at him with the same adoration they always held, only for him. It was him.

 

“L-lance...” Keith whispered. His hand flew to his mouth to keep from crying until he threw himself in his arms, crying harder when he didn’t fall through like he half expected to. Lance held him back, squeezing him tightly against himself and tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair, scratching his scalp softly the way he knew he loved it.

 

_Shh. I’m here. It’s okay._

 

Lance comforted Keith, kissing the side of Keith’s face. The moment he touched him, the same warmth from the other night filled his chest, his heart, his entire body. He cried harder.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t-“ Mino was suddenly cut off by a slap to his face, causing him to lose his balance.

 

“How could you not say anything? He was here all along and you just kept it to yourself? Like some secret? How could you!?” Mino was surprised to see it was Hunk, a blabbering mess in front of him. Mino stood up slowly, rubbing his cheek as he looked back apologetically at the Yellow Paladin.

 

_Hunk, please. It’s my fault. I was the one who asked him not say anything._

 

“Then I should slap you, too!” Hunk cried harder. Lance opened one of the arms that was wrapped around Keith, inviting his best friend into the hug. Hunk joined immediately before being followed by Pidge and Allura. Mino stood to the side, still massaging his cheek, as he looked at them fondly. The slap was worth this. But it wasn’t enough.

 

Mino walked out of the room, going to the cryopods. He didn’t need to be in the same room for Lance to appear, as long as they were within a good enough distance. Mino didn’t want impose in a moment that wasn’t his. Even if he was the one who brought back Lance, the one who took his spirit out of the Astral Plane. He didn’t do it for the thanks. He did it to reunite what had once been lost. And everyone hugging in the room was almost reward enough.

 

But he was going to go one step further. He was going to finish what he had promised Lance. What he had silently promised Keith. He didn’t care about the consequences, he didn’t care about what happened to him. He knew that this was what was meant to happen. He knew this was his destiny.

 

As the Paladins hugged and cried in the other room, Lance started to fade against his own will. From what Mino told him, he was able to disappear and reappear when he wanted as long as Mino was ali-

 

_Where is Mino?_

 

“Why does that matter? You’re here now Lance-“Allura began to say before Lance cut her off.

 

_You don’t understand. Mino’s going to try and put my essence back into my body._

 

“Isn’t that a good thing? It means you’ll be alive again, won’t it?” Pidge asked, her and the Paladins clearly confused.

 

_No. If Mino succeeds, he takes my place._

 

“Lance, baby, what are you talking about?” Keith asked, suddenly understanding but scared of the answer.

 

_He’ll die, Keith._

 

“We need to get to your body, now.” Keith said, taking Lance’s hand as he began to run at full speed out of the room, Lance keeping up with him easily. The rest of the Paladins chased after them, but no one could run even close as fast.

 

_I’m disappearing. If we don’t get there soon, it’ll be too late._

 

Keith willed his body to run faster, taking longer and faster steps. He let go of Lance’s hand so he could use his whole body, running faster than Keith had ever ran in his life.

 

Keith finally got to the cyropods, panting hard as he tried to unlock the doors.

 

_Ke-ith! We h-ave to hur-ry!_

 

Lance was fading, his speech cutting out and his form becoming transparent as the ticks went by. He tried again, but nothing worked. Then, he summoned his bayard and swung his sword into the control pad. The doors finally opened and he rushed inside to see Mino standing over Lance’s body, his magic coming out of him as if lightening bolts were shooting out of the sky, only it was continuous and instead of the thunderous clashes, was Mino’s chanting of a spell.

 

“Mino, don’t do it! Please!” Keith begged, walking his way around to the Paladin. He stopped chanting suddenly, his glowing eyes looking at Keith’s.

 

“I have to. I made a promise, Keith. It’s time I completed it.” Mino told him, tears falling from his face. In a split second, the bolts of magic intensified, more coming out as the light radiating from it seemed to get more powerful. Mino started chanting again and suddenly, Lance’s body was lifting from the ground, the bolts of magic disappearing into his body.

 

Keith looked back at Lance’s spirit, seeing it near to gone and he began to cry as he looked at Mino. He had Lance and Mino, he didn’t understand why it had to be like this. Why it had to be one or the other. He realized, he loved them both; his lover and his new best friend. Why couldn’t he just have both?

 

“Mino! Please! You’re my best friend!” Keith yelled at him, trying to get through to him. Mino looked at Keith again, just as Lance’s eyes opened, glowing like Mino’s.

 

“I love you, Mino. Don’t do this.” Keith begged. Mino let out a sob, looking at Lance and back at Keith. The other Paladins, along with Shiro and Coran, came rushing in, gasping as they witnessed the display in front of them.

 

“That’s why I’m doing this, Keith. Because you’re also my best friend. Because you’re all my _family_. Because I love you, too.” Mino cried. And as Mino said that, he chanted the spell one last time, disappearing as the last syllables left his mouth. The bolts of lightening disappeared with him and into Lance’s body before he collapsed back onto the floor, Keith catching his head at the last second.

 

Keith held Lance in his arms, cradling his head to his chest as tears left his eyes silently. He looked at his lover, the once pale skin now had its tan sunshine glow, his chest was falling and rising, and his lashes were suddenly fluttering open, up and down with his eyelids until they were opened fully, staring back at Keith. But they were different. The once two ocean blue eyes, well, only one stayed blue while the other had that mix of colors, that beautiful mess. The same that Mino’s had.

 

“Keith? Did he-“ Lance cut himself off, not being able to finish that sentence because he very well knew the answer to it.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, he did.” Keith told him, tears still falling from his eyes as he caressed his lover’s smooth face. The face he had missed for nearly a year.

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him down and hugging him, tears filling his own eyes. Mino had given his life for Lance, for both of them. He gave Keith the only thing he had wanted more than anything in his life, but at what cost? What were they supposed to do now?

 

Lance and Keith both stood up, helping each other. They both looked at each other, having a silent conversation in their heads like they used to always do. The other Paladins held a steady gaze at them, not sure how to react. First ghost Lance and now _actually alive_ Lance. It was almost too much to process.

 

“I told him not to do it.” Lance finally whispered, a pained expression on his face as he shook his head. Keith cupped his face and made him look at him as he wiped the tears.

 

“I know you would’ve never asked him to do this had you known what would’ve happened. This isn’t your fault, okay? I promise.” Keith reassured him, just like he always used to do. Lance nodded his head as his hands wrapped around Keith’s wrists, holding him there as he kissed the inside of each of his palms. Lance knew Keith was right. Keith was almost always right.

 

“What’s around your neck?” Keith said as he looked down at Lance’s chest. What looked like a long, thin silver chain hung around his neck and on it was a crystal, black and yet, an assortment of different colors. That same beautiful mess.

 

As soon as Lance touched the crystal, a blinding light shone from it, making everyone shield their eyes. As the light went away, everyone looked around the room, seeing nothing different. That was until they looked in front of them.

 

_You really need to have more faith in me. The spell says I take your place. And since you were a ghost, as am I. Honestly, Lance, I’ve given you a crystal with my powers and life force. If you can’t-_

 

“ _Shut up_ , you absolute idiot.” Lance cut him off, surprising Mino with a hug as he cried again. Mino chuckled and looked at Keith who was also crying before silently telling him to join in before all three were hugging, Lance and Keith a crying mess as Mino smiled fondly over their shoulders.

 

“This is... strange.” Pidge said in a voice only loud enough for Hunk, Allura, Shiro, and Coran to hear. They all nodded in unison.

 

“I don’t even understand what’s happening.” Shiro said next, looking at Mino. He and Coran were the most confused.

 

“We can explain it to you later.” Allura said, speaking slowly as her brain was taking its time catching up to the events of today, just as the others were.

 

“One thing’s for sure; it’s really nice to have Keith and Lance back.” Hunk said, a small smile growing on his face. Everyone’s surprised faces faded until they all held a fond look. One by one, they joined the group hug as well, until they were all laughing and smiling. As much as everyone was confused (aside from Keith, Lance, and Mino) they were happy. Their family was complete again. And nothing was ever going to change that.

 


	10. Epilogue

It had been months since then. and while the team now had Lance and his new found powers, they were glad they had Mino as well. Even if he technically wasn't alive. Now, they were back at home, on Earth, haven driven Sendak and the rest of the Galra, freeing their planet and being reunited with their families. Lance and Keith were still together, going strong. Mino was present when Lance introduced Keith to his parents. He was present when Pidge finally saw her father and mother. He was present when Hunk finally found his parents. He was present when Shiro didn't find Adam. He was there for all of it. He was even there when Lance proposed to Keith, right after Keith had Allura revive his favorite tree. In reality, Keith was going to propose too, but, for once, Lance beat him to it. Mino was there for it all, since Lance refused to remove the necklace off his neck, even though they found out long ago that Lance didn't need it anymore. Mino's magic had been transferred to his body long ago, and if it hadn't accidentally fallen off one morning while he was using the magic to brush his teeth, they never would've known. 

 

Then, finally, they left to finish the war. To fight Honerva. To save the existence of the universe and every reality. Mino was there with Lance and the team through all of it. He was there up until he couldn't be. 

Until he went with Honerva to save all the realities she had destroyed. And as he said goodbye to all the paladins, he cried harder when he stood in front of Lance and Keith. 

 

"You were suppose to be the best man at our wedding." Lance cried as he held one of his hands. Keith cried with him as he held Mino's other hand.

 

"You have my magic, Lance. Are you ever going to give those up?" Mino asked after giving him a warm smile.

 

"Only to save Keith's life." Lance shook his head, looking at his fiance. Mino smiled again and looked at them both, a new wave of tears leaving his eyes.

 

"Then as long as you have that magic, then I will always be with you. Both of you. Just like I have always been." Mino said, cupping the faces of both of the men he had grown to consider his family. They both attacked him in hugs, crying as he hugged them both.

 

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. You gave me back the love of my life." Keith told him. Mino shook his head and pulled away to look at the mullet head again.

 

"You gave me a purpose to live. Another chance. So thank you." Mino told him. Keith squeezed Mino's hand.

 

"You  _never_   have to thank me for anything." Keith cried. Mino looked at Lance, then at the glowing necklace around his neck.

 

"I hope you do not mind, but I am going to have to ask for that back." Mino said, a weak smile on his face. This was it. It was really happening.

 

With shaking hands, Lance removed the necklace from around his neck and sniffled as he held it by the chain, holding it out to Mino. The black crystal hung from the silver chain, the little mutli-colored sparkles twinkling. Mino wrapped his hand around the crystal. As he did so, it seemed as if the transparent celestial figure was stepping back into his body, the color of his skin and his eyes came back to him and he closed them as he let out a deep breath, sighing. All the paladins stared at him glossy eyed, new tears flowing down their faces as he stared back with the widest smile on his face. Mino let go of the crystal, now clear, as he and Honerva looked behind them. Lotor and Zarkon were there suddenly, smiling fondly at her. Standing next to them was a woman, man, and a baby wrapped in a blanket, being held in the woman's arms. Only Keith and Lance knew who they were and all three gasped as they saw Mino's family, the latter crying as they saw their son. 

 

Mino looked back one last time and waved at the paladins before he ran towards his parents, Honerva following behind. 

 

And just like that, they were gone. 

 

-

 

 

They all lived their lives in happiness once the war was over. Lance and Keith were married only a few months after they got back to Earth in Cuba and later, turned the BOM into a humanitarian effort, traveling the universe as the two, along with Zethrid, Axca, and Ezor, helped entire planets get back on their feet. Allura and Coran helped to rejuvenate the new Altea, Allura now Queen of the planet, with Coran and Romelle acting as their advisors. Romella, however would get a different and higher stance in the future, along side her Queen. Hunk and Shay, along with the rest of their culinary team, would also travel along the universe, learning about food from planets among vast galaxies. His knowledge would later make him a diplomat; he always said people were nicer on a fuller stomach.It seemed the same applied to aliens. Pidge and the rest of the Holts helped create the next line of Legendary Defenders, their illusive giving way to a new era of technology and weaponry, making Earth one of the most technologically advanced and safest planets, nearly as much as Olkarian. And, of course, Shiro; finally able to walk away from the war, he also got married- with Adam. Somehow, Adam had been found unconscious in Lance's lion, lying where Mino would usually stand behind him. Shiro nearly had a heart attack when he saw his ex-fiancee, very much alive,but he wouldn't lose him again. 

 

As the years went by, as the paladins lived their lives, doing all they could, they continued to carry Mino in their hearts, telling the story of the boy with the colors of the universe in his eyes. They remembered his selflessness and the beauty of his heart, and they would never forget the way he gave up everything for love and for them. They all knew Mino was forever a part of the galaxy, a part of the stars, a part of every reality. And forever a part of their hearts. The End.


End file.
